Shadow Whispers
by Dark Merlyn
Summary: Takes place after Wings of Shadow. What happened after Azriel rescued the girls? This is the last story in the Chronicles of the Dark Knight


Disclaimer: I don't own Evo but I own Azriel blah blah blah  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Whispers  
  
"Azriel!" Kyrina ran towards Azriel but stopped short as he glided down to the mansion front lawn. Everyone gaped in awe at his wings. He gently set Rogue down on the ground and folded his wings. They disappeared in a shower of black feathers. Kyrina fairly flew across the grounds into Azriel's outstretched arms.  
  
"We were so worried! Where the hell were you?! You all look terrible!" Azriel paused as Jean wearily lowered Kitty to the ground and set down next to him and nearly passed out in exhaustion.  
  
"Jean!" Scott raced forward and caught her as she fell.  
  
"Hey Scott." Jean managed a weak smile before passing out.  
  
"Jean, wake up."  
  
"It's alright, Scott. She's just very tired." Azriel looked at the professor as he wheeled out onto the grass. "Explanations can wait until they've rested. They've had a terrible ordeal." Kara slowly walked toward Azriel and gently traced the line of his jaw. He caught her hand and pulled it off.  
  
"Azriel..." Azriel looked at her almost pityingly.  
  
"Later..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And that's the entire story, Professor." Xavier sat opposite of Azriel in his wheelchair, Scott, Ororo, Hank and Logan standing around him. He laced his fingers together and remained silent for a few moments, deep in thought.  
  
"This is grave news. Do you know if there are any others like these priests? We would need to know immediately if there are those who walk on the planet with God-given power." Azriel only chuckled.  
  
"God-given power? Professor, I expected better from you. They were mutants, plain and simple."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Yes. Caspar had super-strength, Balthazar had super-speed and Melchior had the gift of Farsight. There are no more like them." The assembled crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, it seems I have you to thank once again for saving my students."  
  
"It was nothing Professor." Azriel stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, I am rather tired."  
  
"Of course. You are all dismissed"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue stood on the balcony of her room, admiring the stars. It was cold out and a thin layer of snow covered the grounds. She could hear the muffled laughter and shouts downstairs where the other students were playing around. Rogue took a deep breath of the crisp air. The wind caressed her body and played with her hair. Completely covered once more, Rogue felt a great deal less vulnerable than she had earlier. Especially now that she had on a new pair of gloves. She tried to think of other things but her mind kept returning to the kiss she had shared with Azriel. She could almost feel his warm, soft lips on hers, his arms encircling her waist and warming the cold flesh. His strong tall body pressed tightly against hers. She was so caught up in the feeling that she didn't notice the shadows until they literally dropped onto the balcony.  
  
"You're thinking about Azriel, aren't you?" Rogue jumped, whirling around to face the unknown intruder. She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized Kyrina's slight form.  
  
"Don't do that! Y'all scared the crap outta me!"  
  
"You were, weren't you?" The moonlight allowed Rogue's sudden blush to be easily seen. Kyrina's smirk only deepened. "He's mad about you, you know." This was news to Rogue.  
  
"Don't. Ah'm not gonna fall fo' that."  
  
"What makes you think I'm joking?"  
  
"Well, Ah thought he...and Kara..."  
  
"They broke up."  
  
"Huh?!" Kyrina walked to the edge of the balcony and wrapped her fingers around the rail. Her face clouded as she recalled the recent memory.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Kara, I'm sorry. But I just can't return your feelings."  
  
"Azriel..." Tears dripped openly from her eyes. They impacted the marble floor with the force of boulders in the tense silence. With a muffled sob, Kara rushed out of the ballroom. Azriel shook his head before staring at one of the dark corners.  
  
"Why are you eavesdropping?" Kyrina stepped from the shadows, an expression of anger on her pretty, childish face.  
  
"So that's it? You're just gonna drop her like that?" Azriel turned his back on her and released a great sigh.  
  
"You can't pretend to love someone, Kyrina. Especially when your heart belongs to another."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Kahrina?" Kyrina snapped out of her reverie and turned to face Rogue.  
  
"He wants to see you down at the gazebo. Go to him." Without another word, Kyrina leapt from the balcony and disappeared into the shadows. Rogue shook her head before beginning the long walk from her room to the gazebo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue slowly walked up the small stone steps into the gazebo. In front of her stood Azriel, silently watching the waves crash onto the beach.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Rogue quirked an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Ah thought YOU wanted to talk to ME." Azriel shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Kyrina. When I get my hands on that brat..." Rogue walked up to him and, in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection, slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it gently. Rogue gazed into his eyes. They were once again the color of a storm. The tempest within his gaze drew her in like a whirlpool and she found herself lost in its infinite depths.  
  
"Azriel, Ah..." Azriel calmly placed a single finger on her lips, indicating her to remain silent. He ducked his head and with infinite slowness, brought his lips to hers. Just before the touched, Rogue jerked away.  
  
"Ah can't...Mah powers...You'd dah." Azriel wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her against him.  
  
"You could never hurt me." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rogue's mind went completely blank as she reveled in the feel of his soft lips. Her eyes flew open as she realized something of critical importance. She hastily broke the kiss and stared at him in wonder.  
  
"How did you...did we just..." Azriel silenced her with another gentle kiss. He reluctantly broke it and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Our powers are similar. They cancel each other out. I can touch you." To prove his point, Azriel pulled off his glove and gently ran his fingers over Rogue's startled face, cupping her cheek and bringing her head up for another kiss. Tears streamed down Rogue's face.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Ah'm happy. Fo' the first tahme, Ah'm truly happy." Her mouth captured his once more as she hungrily kissed him. Her hands traveled up his neck and played with his raven black hair. She clung to him, to his warm scent and gentle caresses. Snowflakes slowly dropped around them, turning the Institute white. Rogue glanced at her watch. 12:00 AM, December 25.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Azriel."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Rogue."  
  
The End  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: This was quite possibly the hardest story to write. I suck at mushy stuff! Anyways, this fic is dedicated to all you girls who have faithfully read and reviewed my stories. Thus concludes the story of Azriel Dracul. Who knows though? There might be epilogues and there might be prologues. Depends on how many reviews I get and how inspired I get. But until then...  
  
Sayonara all,  
  
Dark Merlyn 


End file.
